


Dirty Laundry

by Cheesedippy



Category: Tidepods, laundry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesedippy/pseuds/Cheesedippy
Summary: Tidepod-chan's first time





	Dirty Laundry

Tidepod-chan was nervous. It was her first time. Washingmachine-kun gazed at her, longingly.  
“P-p-please, Washingmachine-kun...be gentle...” she murmured as a hand gently picked her up and flung her into Washingmachine-kun's open maw. She landed on a soft pile of clothes.  
“Don't worry, Tidepod-chan. Just relax.” He attempted to comfort her, but his lusty gaze never changed. “I'll use the delicate cycle.”  
Cold water rushed out in sheets over Tidepod-chan, soaking her to the core. She felt her clear shell beginning to melt away and turned bright red from embarrassment. She covered her eyes with her hands. “Don't look!” She squeaked.  
Washingmachine-kun growled in excitement. He could barely contain himself. He considered changing from delicate to permanent press. He let his eyes wander over her curvy backside and felt the pants inside of him grow tighter. He felt very lucky to have such sexy detergent inside of him.  
Finally he felt that he was full of water, and started to gently move his agitator. Tidepod-chan gasped and moaned.  
“Oh, Washingmachine-kun!” She exclaimed, barely hiding the arousal in her voice. “I had no idea just how big you were!” She moaned, sexily.  
“Tidepod-chan, you better watch out! You're getting me all horned up!” He huffed.  
Tidepod-chan giggled and rubbed herself against his inner walls. She payed special attention to the holes along the walls of his inner tub. She teased them by letting the load of laundry push her into the holes, and bring her back out as the agitator rotated. She lightly circled the agitator and rubbed her luscious curvy body against it.  
“Tidepod-Chan!” He gasped “I didn't know detergent could be so...dirty!” He let out a moan. He didn't think he could help it anymore and switched from delicate to heavy.  
Tidepod-chan started, but quickly fell into the motions, expertly rubbing his agitator up and down. He moved the paddles faster and faster, shaking the tub, and splashing the water around. Tidepod-chan was almost entirely liquid now, touching every single intimate part inside of him. It was pure ecstasy. He breathed in deeply and caught the delicious floral scent of her.  
It was too much, he started to spasm as he began to unbalance his load.  
“W-w-ahh-h-h-h!” Tidepod-chan said as the machine rattled her.  
He rocked and swayed and thumped and moaned loudly. Tidepod-chan took the opportunity to spread herself as wide as she could and get deeper inside of him.  
“Just like that!” He gasped, “Just...like...That!”  
She worked herself through the clothes and up and down his agitator simultaneously. Faster and faster, she put her mouth over his agitator and worked it with her tongue. She ground herself hard against him and moaned loudly. Finally, reaching the pinnacle of pleasure, her whole being started to shudder and she felt herself melt away and become one with the water, and one with Washingmachine-kun.  
He kept thumping and spinning until finally, he finished as well. With a violent sputter, he stopped moving, and the water began to drain.  
“That was amazing.” She whispered, as she was rinsed down the drain.


End file.
